pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Felinoel
dude!!!! WTF DONT DELETE THE FREAKING NEXT PREV TEMPLATE!!!!!!!!! damnit! >.< :Why not? I am only deleting the duplicates? 14:14, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Some Pokémon articles had an extra one at the top of the page, that is the one I am getting rid of. 14:15, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I just set up my tabs so I can delete the next hundred or so duplicates so please respond, having this many tabs open at once slows my computer. 14:19, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Right, well I can't keep these open so I will finish the ones I currently have open and then wait for your response from there. 14:26, October 22, 2013 (UTC) XY conundrum. :::::Taken from Winx's talk page :::::Re: There are no trainer sprites in XY, only character art which Mr. Sugimori won't divulge over the internet :::::Hmm true, this could be an issue, what do you propose be done? Wouldn't character art work just as well? But... that may get to be too big for those tiny boxes... 12:19, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Not if we resize the images to 60px like I did when I made those known ?????? Pokemon trainers things. BTW, yesterday I got the guide. and though incomplete due to it being released before Sugimori finished all official art there were full body pics of the main trainers. Even seperate ones of the four flare femms. The problem is Wikstrom and Drasna. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:58, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Well... they would have to be pretty clear images and maybe a .png even so that resizing it won't cause too much of a blur... but since it is being resized to thats mall I guess the inevitable blur won't be too noticeable. 15:03, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed Well Now official art of Ramos and Valerie All that's left is the rest. ::Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:42, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Those will come, in time. 16:43, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: fyi :::::Taken from Rain's talk page :::::Since in the Kalos PokéDex number 42 is marill, reclicanth, and purrloin, I updated the Template:PokéBox, is that ok? 15:01, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Actually... you know what would be better? A #switch function, that way only the specific type of Kalos PokéDex shows up and the other two types are ignored, one sec while I try to code that in... 15:09, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :What exactly are you doing with the pokébox template? Sorry for the Extra message Jade. ::I am trying to make it so that only the kind of dex of the Kalos region that the Pokémon is in will show up, I think I figured it out though one moment. 15:20, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Well... it is broke now? You want all three kinds to show at once? I guess I can revert it back to that then. 15:23, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Templates :::::Taken from Energy's talk page. :::::I normalized the Legendary, Starter, and Berry navigational templates, they looked all random and out of place before. Now they all share the same look and can be collapsed. Change if you want, I wasn't sure about the colors. 17:54, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::If you know of any other navigational templates that are still used let me know so I can normalize them too. 18:01, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :I can understand splitting up the berries by gen, but I think the starter and legendary nav templates would be too small if you split those up by gen. Wouldn't they? 18:06, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, you want a nav template for all the pokemon of each gen? I can do that. :Should it be all in one template (with each gen being collapsible of course) or would you think it better in separate nav templates? 18:09, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Why the change to purple in the header of the Legendary nav box? I made all the navboxes white to normalize them, should I make the header for berries and starters purple too? 18:20, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::EDIT: Now the berries is green. 18:22, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Why not all of it white for normality and cleanliness? =b 18:34, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Plus... it matches the logo this way. 19:21, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::So something like this then? 18:55, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Pokemon nav template :::::Taken from Rain's talk page :::::Energy X says he would like to see a Pokémon nav template and to see whether you think it should be all in one template (with each gen being collapsible of course) or would you think it better in separate nav templates 18:15, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Well the coding for the nav boxes are already set up in Template:Navbox and so referencing that code in a template for Pokémon is a lot easier to read and understand. See Template:BerryList for an example. 18:21, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :lol kay then. 18:31, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::So something like this then? 18:55, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Template Yeah, looks good. Now remains a question; should the sprites be used or their numbers listed in the PokéDex? Or both? Energy ''X'' 19:32, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think the number is really needed? Pictures Just change their names. >.< The Job I got a job for you, if you are interested. First, do you know how to categorise images? Energy ''X'' 21:50, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Just like categorizing any other kind of article so yeah? 21:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, the job is simple. One would need to categorise the Pokémon images. Basically, the image in the infobox (or any image that displays Pokémon) needs Category:Season X Pokémon (X is the number of the season), while the images of move are Category:Season X Pokémon moves. You can check in these categories for images I couldn't decide how to categorise them; practically any image that is not named DPxyz.jpg. However, you don't need to inspect new images I upload, as I will categorise them properly. Will you do this? Energy ''X'' 21:58, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmm, categorizing 33,000 images would be quite the endeavor... maybe when I finish making these Pokémon nav boxes for each gen. 22:07, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, not 33 000. Just those that appear in the anime, for now. Energy ''X'' 22:08, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::I would still have to sort through the 33,000 to find the anime ones, right? 22:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Besides I still have this to figure out how to make work as well as cleaning up the dex numbers for all the Pokémon too. 13:36, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::In that case, I strongly advise you to finish any projects you have in mind before going on this one. Energy ''X'' 15:06, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Have I asked you about this yet? Jade wants the entire thing to be encased in that outer box but I can't get it to work, I tried coding it in the td style and I think it worked then but I couldn't get it to be clean... 15:12, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Images Leave it 042.png otherwise you have to change all the pages that its on. pokemon are numbered as they appear in the pokedex.... Evolution template I fixed your problem with the eve template. take a peak at it when you get the time. :THAT IS MADNESS! ...that that would solve the issue. lol ok so how does it look now? 16:13, October 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Then why does it show as dexkalos on every other page? Re:O: Hiiiii :3 --I'd like your feedback as to whether I was [[User Talk:Blugo34|'brilliant or simply outstanding.']] 13:23, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :I don't edit here that much, just random articles and such haha :3. --I'd like your feedback as to whether I was [[User Talk:Blugo34|'brilliant or simply outstanding.']] 13:28, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Evoltuion ...Really? You're agreeing with him? Set standards? I don't think there isn't anymore with the rise of noobs screwing everything up. This wiki is already ruined by the hordes of noobs and lack of competent editors and lack of admins, does this need to look anymore messed up and unorganized? It has a name, it should be kept that way and not give it a completely ridiculous placeholder name. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 16:01, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :I am not agreeing with him, I am explaining why he was saying what he was saying and then suggesting something else to do that works a lot better than what he wants to do, if anything I am doing the opposite of agreeing with him. 16:03, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I fixed the problem, see here for what I did, for some weird reason all of the Safari Zones were named wrong probably to stop conflicts in the name so I moved the location to the end and in parenthesis. 16:14, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Template It seems it is best to widen the template, then to combine the games into generations. Thus, the first line would be Red, Blue and Yellow, the second Gold, Silver, Crystal etc. Energy ''X'' 17:14, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :But the pokedex entry is different in Red and Yellow, I only combined Red and Blue because they are the only games that the pokedex entry is the same. 18:05, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Well, I could show you what I mean, if you give me permission to edit your sandbox. Energy ''X'' 18:13, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Wait... where is it in my sandbox? 18:18, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not a master of templates, but here is how it would (roughly) look like. The entry would be below (depending on the game entries) and it would be in the same line in the generation the games were released and would be wider. Energy ''X'' 18:45, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hmmm, that would be very crowded for certain gens that had like five or more games though? 19:35, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Have you decided about the final look of the navigation bar? It could use some clean-up. Energy ''X'' 18:03, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :I was just going by what Jade wanted, I've been considering removing the extra dots on the side and just doing a hard return for those places. What are you thoughts on changes? 18:06, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::And that is why it needs to widened to get them all in one row. Energy ''X'' 19:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Even the entire page's width would be too crowded for five games imo... :::::::Also, you must have missed my question about the genInav, you said you had some changes you would like to see in it? 19:56, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Hm, the tenplate could be separated in two parts: one for Gen I-III, and the other Gen IV-VI. ::::::::As for the navigation, you did a good job making it. The only things that should be changed are the episode seasons (best to shorten them to the main seasons: Original Series, Advanced Generation, Diamond and Pearl Series, Black and White Series and X & Y Series. Energy ''X'' 21:41, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::But the width is the issue not the length... /: :::::::::Ohhhhhhh ''that'' navigation. Yes that could be a better way to do it, sure. Also for that do you know the names of the main characters in the current season? :::::::::I thought you were talking about THIS navigation template lol, that was why I was confused. 00:39, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Mixed width with length... ouch. Anyway, the main characters are the oney sou wrote: Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. Is there anything else you wanted to ask? Energy ''X'' 06:52, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok then, updated both the series and characters 15:00, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Correction Yes. This is official XY model. Samueljoo (talk) 00:47, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Serebii, I'm put the XY models to place to Pokemon pages. Samueljoo (talk) 00:54, October 26, 2013 (UTC) The Nav Templates Um Feli, They seem to add categories in talk pages, http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rainbow_Shifter. --I'd like your feedback as to whether I was [[User Talk:Blugo34|'brilliant or simply outstanding.']] 01:00, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed it. 02:35, October 26, 2013 (UTC) GymInfoBox Need Fairy color scheme. Hot pink. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:04, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :How is that? 14:59, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Perfect. :Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:05, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey! I really love that you have the creativity to make various signatures to use, but, there is a slight problem. Your signature that says "Let Me Tell You About Homestuck", while I understand the joke and reference, makes some text hard to read, as shown here. If you could alter that one so that it's easier to see the message when it's shown that'd be great! Thanks! ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 18:38, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :lol good that you took a picture, not many people realize that I have it set to randomly choose a signature. I can understand why there is the issue and I really only made that signature because of this video, hmm... for now I'll remove the signature from the generation list and will redesign it later. I had it at the lowest possible likelihood to generate too just in case it could cause issues. 02:56, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Vandal I am NOT a vandal I'm trying to help stop those idiots. SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 05:12, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :Oh my mistake, you were adding delete banners on those pages, sorry. 05:23, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Reply Done Well I completed List of Pokemon.Anyother thing I can do for you.--Chimferno (talk) 16:32, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :Kinda... you didn't update the background for the types, you left them all fire. 18:39, November 12, 2013 (UTC)